


"Can I ask you something?"

by kirani



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Coffee Shops, F/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, background pynch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: Blue is working the register when he first comes in. He’s on his cellphone and wearing a truly hideous pink polo shirt and khaki pants. On his feet are honest-to-God boat shoes.~In which Blue and Adam run a coffee shop where Gansey has decided to become a regular.





	"Can I ask you something?"

**Author's Note:**

> what happens when two bisexuals open a coffee shop? they name it a pun of course.

Blue is working the register when he first comes in. He’s on his cellphone and wearing a truly hideous pink polo shirt and khaki pants. On his feet are honest-to-God boat shoes.

He hangs up the phone with a curt nod and approaches the counter.

“Welcome to Bean There, Done That, what can I get you?”

“Is Ronan here?”

Blue stares at him for a moment then gestures widely to the coffee shop.

“Do you see him?”

Polo Shirt blushes prettily and rubs the back of his neck. “Well, he said sometimes he… hangs out in the back.”

“Adam Parrish,” Blue calls. “Are you hiding your boyfriend in my kitchen again?”

“No!” Adam calls from the back. “And it’s _our_ kitchen!”

Blue nods at the Polo Shirt and offers to take his order again.

He orders a small coffee, black, and sits by the window.

When Adam comes to the front to help with the rush an hour later, he’s still there, nursing his coffee and reading a large book, taking notes in a tattered journal.

“Gansey’s here?”

“Who?” Blue asks, but she’s distracted by another customer and the conversation has to wait.

The next time Blue notices Polo Shirt, Ronan Lynch is sitting at his table and chatting like old friends. They look like an After School Special on how to resist peer pressure with Polo Shirt so buttoned up and Ronan in his usual ripped jeans and shaved head, tattoo peeking out from under a blank tank top.

When the rush dies down, Blue gestures to the pair of them.

“Who’s Ronan talking to?”

“That’s Gansey. His best friend.”

“Really?”

Adam laughs. “I know. They don’t seem the type to be friends but they’re inseparable.

“Huh.”

She doesn’t think much of it, but Polo Shirt, Gansey, comes around a lot more after that.

“Why is he suddenly here all the time?” She asks Adam one afternoon.

Adam shrugs. “I guess Ronan was refusing to tell him where I worked for a while. Afraid he would be an ass. But he’s been behaving himself.”

Blue nods and goes to get more baked goods to restock the case.

~

“Can I ask you something?”

Blue makes a gesture that could be interpreted as “go right ahead” even though her face probably says otherwise.

“What’s the point of having gender-neutral bathrooms?”

Blue slaps a customer service smile on her face. “Lots of reasons. Partly it’s to make a safe space for all, like trans people who are uncomfortable in gendered bathrooms. It’s also useful for families or people who may need help in the bathroom. Plus, it gives access to a changing table for all parents, regardless of gender.”

He nods slowly, staring at the bathroom doors, each marked “All Genders” with the symbol for a changing table on one.

“Did you want something to drink?”

“Oh, yes, just a coffee.”

~

She’s hanging out with Ronan and Adam a few nights after her third Gansey encounter when she finally asks about him.

“I just don’t get it. How are you guys friends?”

Ronan laughs.

“I ask him that all the time,” Adam agrees with a shrug, running a hand over Ronan’s head where it rests in his lap. “He grows on you.”

“Gansey means well, even if he’s a dumbass,” Ronan volunteers.

“What a kind way to describe your best friend.”

“Look, I don’t know how to explain it. We’ve been through shit together and come out stronger on the other side. He’s like a brother to me.”

“But he’s so…” Blue tries to explain and can’t find the words.

“Gansey,” Adam fills in with a chuckle.

~

“Can I ask you something?”

“Is this going to be an ongoing thing?” Blue sighs.

Gansey just smiles and waits for her answer.

“Yeah, alright.”

“What do you know about dead Welsh Kings?”

Blue blinks. That had not been what she was expecting at all.

“Little to none. Closer to none.”

He smiles brightly. “I’m writing my thesis on them. One in particular. Glendower.”

“That explains all the history books,” Blue nods towards his now-usual table.

He nods. “Maybe I could tell you about it, sometime? Over dinner?”

Is he seriously… yeah, he is.

“I’m working.”

Gansey stares at her for a moment, seemingly unclear on how he’s messed up.

“Adam, take the register for me,” Blue calls, already walking away from it.

Adam emerges quickly from the back room but stops when he sees Gansey. He turns back to Blue and mouths “you okay?”

She nods and he goes to take Gansey’s order, letting her disappear into the back.

Adam pops his head in the back thirty minutes later.

“He’s gone. You sure you’re okay?”

“He asked me out.”

“Gansey?”

Blue nods.

“And?”

“And I was working,” she scowls. “So it was inappropriate and I left.”

Adam nods and disappears back to the register.

~

He apologizes. It’s awkward and halting, but he apologizes.

“Thank you,” Blue says. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“Black coffee, please.”

“Why do you never order anything besides black coffee?” She asks. It bugs her, even though she can’t put a finger on why. “Surely you could make coffee at your own house and not pay me $2.50 every day for, frankly, mediocre drip coffee.”

He blushes. Blue tries not to be charmed.

“I like the ambiance here.”

“Nice SAT word, college boy.”

He shrugs and Blue tries again.

“Try a muffin or something. On the house.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, I can pay.”

“I insist.”

“Um, okay. A banana muffin I guess.”

“Good choice.”

An hour later, when he’s packed up and almost to the door, he circles back and comes up to Blue.

“Thanks for the muffin. It was really good.”

“You’re welcome.”

He opens his mouth and closes it again, clearly trying to figure out what else to say.

“See you,” he settles on finally and heads for the door again.

~

“Can I ask you something?”

“Are you going to ask me that every time you come in?”

“No?”

“You don’t sound sure.”

“Never mind.”

“No, it’s okay,” Blue shakes her head. “Ask your question.”

“How’d you come up with the name?”

She levels him with an icy stare. “Blue is the name my mother gave me at birth.”

“No! That’s not—! I meant the shop!”

Blue bursts out into laughter. “Oh my God, your _face_!”

Gansey frowns.

“I know what you meant,” she clarifies.

“That wasn’t very nice.”

“You’re friends with _Ronan_. Surely you’re used to teasing.”

“I guess.”

“Gansey,” she says softly. He looks up. “I’m sorry. Let me get your coffee.”

“I haven’t paid yet.”

“On the house. For being a jerk.”

“Thanks,” he mutters.

~

“Can I ask you something?”

Gansey stares at her. “That’s my line,” he says finally.

“Giving it a try,” Blue smirks.

“Okay. Ask.”

“Are you really just hanging out here because you like the space? Or are you snooping on Ronan and Adam?”

“What? No!”

“Really?”

“I trust Ronan. And I like Adam. It’s not that.”

“So it’s something else?”

Gansey shrugs. “I like it here.”

“Okay.”

“Can I try the apple muffin today?”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

~

“What do you think of Gansey?” Blue asks Adam after closing on another day where Gansey sat and worked quietly and didn’t bother her at all but kept drawing her eye anyway.

“Like, as a person?”

Blue shrugs.

“He’s nice. Can be sweet. Richer than God but usually decent about it. His mom’s in Congress. Why?”

“I just don’t know what to say to him. He’s always just… here.”

Adam is smirking at her now.

“Does our Blue have a little crush?”

“What? No! I just can’t,” she pauses, flapping a hand around, “read him. And it bugs me.”

“Sure,” Adam drawls.

“You hush. Don’t you have mopping to do?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he grabs the mop and heads for the front. “Just let me know if you his number!” He calls as he walks.

Blue scrubs the sink a little harder than strictly necessary.

~

“Can I ask you something?”

“I see we’re back to this,” Blue smiles. “Go ahead.”

“What’s your favorite thing in the pastry case?”

“Easy. The yogurt.”

“That’s not pastry.”

“You didn’t ask for my favorite pastry in the pastry case.”

“True. Next time I’ll be more specific with my questions.” But he picks up a yogurt anyways.

She rings it up. He takes it to his table.

He sneaks several looks at her as he eats it.

She tries her hardest not to blush.

~

“Alright, fine. I give up. Send me his number.”

“Wait really?”

“Yes really. Go ahead and gloat.”

Adam raises his hands in innocence. “Didn’t say anything.”

He sends her the number.

She doesn’t text him.

~

“Can I ask you something?”

They’ve asked at the same time and burst out laughing.

“You first,” Gansey gestures.

“Adam gave me your number. But I didn’t want to use it without asking you.”

“That’s not a question.”

“I think you’ll find a question was implied, college boy.”

“Yes, you can use the number. Thanks for asking.”

“Thanks.”

They smile at each other for a moment.

“What was your question?” Blue asks.

“Oh, I was going to ask if you were coming to Ronan’s birthday dinner.”

“I am.”

“Then I’ll see you there?”

“You will.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

She smiles at him again before she comes to her senses.

“Coffee?”

“Oh, yes, and a chocolate chip cookie, please.”

“Mixing it up today?”

“Deadline to meet. Need the sugar.”

“Good luck,” she says as she hands over his order.

“Thanks.”

~

Blue ends up at the other end of the table at Ronan’s party but Gansey keeps catching her eye and smiling. He’s traded out his usual polo shirt for a button down and he looks... good.

Blue tries not to think about it too much.

She texts him from under the table.

 **Blue** : I feel like we’re at completely different parties.

 **Gansey** : And I was looking forward to having dinner with you.

 **Blue** : Then I think we should have our own dinner. Tomorrow?

 **Gansey** : I’d like that.

 **Blue** : I get off at 7.

 **Gansey** : I’ll be there.

~

Adam pushes her out the door when they close at 6 so she can go home and wash off the day before Gansey picks her up.

“Adam I can still help you close!” She protests, but he refuses to listen to her.

She doesn’t protest too hard, really

She goes home and quickly showers, pulls on a dress she made out of fabric scraps from other projects and tights, then hurries back to the cafe.

Gansey is already at the door talking to Adam as she approaches. Adam gestures back to her and Gansey turns.

He’s in a button down again, and Blue smiles at him.

“Hello, Blue.”

“Hi.”

“You kids have fun,” Adam teases, closing the door to the street and waving at them.

Gansey offers her his elbow and she takes it with a laugh.

“Such a gentleman.”

“I try.”

“And where are you taking me?”

“There’s a great little Italian spot nearby. Thought we’d try it out.”

Dinner is delightful. Gansey tells her about Glendower with a sparkle in his eye that she doesn’t think is common even among historians when discussing dead royalty. He listens with rapt attention as she tells the story of naming Bean There, Done That.

When they’ve finished their meals and are lingering over coffee, Blue reaches a hand across the table. Gansey takes it with a soft smile.

“I’m glad you asked me here tonight, Blue.”

“I am too. This is nice.”

“It really is.”

~~~

When Adam comes in the next morning to open the register, Blue is nowhere to be seen.

“Blue?”

A muffled giggle comes from the back and the sound of the step stool sliding across the floor.

He pokes his head in the back and finds Blue pressed against the counter by none other than Richard Campbell Gansey |||.

“Now who’s hiding their boyfriend in the kitchen?” He teases, but leaves them to it and goes to open the shop.

He pulls out his phone and texts Ronan first though.

 **Adam** : Called it.

**Author's Note:**

> Gansey: No sign of Adam yet, just a small, angry woman.  
> Ronan: dont let sargent hear you say that  
> ~  
> there's not enough bluesey fic in this fandom, so i'm writing some! i have a big list of tropes i wanna fill and am always open to more! i'm on tumblr at [blueseyforthesoul](https://blueseyforthesoul.tumblr.com) if you want to send me more prompts or just come cry about these two.


End file.
